The Spy Who Loves Him
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Date Night Will Never Be The Same For Beast Boy BBxAlex


The Spy Who Loves Him

**Teen Titans & Totally Spies, Belong To Me They Do Not**

"Dude, this is going to be the best date night ever", Said an excited Beast Boy as he prepares to Step out in his Purple Short-Sleeved Dress Shirt & Black Jeans.

And while he was walking to the elevator he got a surprised look from Robin & Cyborg, "And Where are you going looking all handsome?" Robin Asked, "Dude I Have a Blind Date Tonight" Beast Boy Excitedly replied.

"I Guess the matchmaking websites paid off big time" Said Cyborg, "You said it dude, and would You believe the date's screen name, ChocolateKiss44" Beast boy exclaimed.

"Sounds sweet", Cyborg replied

"It's either sweet or just sheer luck" Robin suggested, "Call it whatever you want dude, I call it an Opportunity to try and talk to a lady without acting like a fool" Beast Boy Replied.

"well I better get going, my date told me to meet her at the Ice Cream place 7:00" Beast Boy said as he Proceeded to the elevator.

"Good Luck Tonight BB" Cyborg exclaimed, "Thanks, And just in case I'm not back after 11:00 don't wait up" Beast Boy replied.

"Oh don't worry about that BB, I've taken some precaution and left the door unlocked on the rooftop" Said Cyborg.

"Way to think ahead" Beast Boy replied, And he wasted no time heading to elevator and as soon As he was outside of the tower changed into a hawk and flew off to meet his mystery date.

Five to ten minutes later Beast Boy arrived at the Ice Cream shop that opened to the public last Week And he sat at a bench waiting and after minutes of waiting and whistling tunes a familiar female voice walked up behind Him and asked "excuse are you my date for tonight?"

And Beast boy replied "why yes", but when he turned around to his surprise it was Alex from Beverly Hills Who was wearing an LYD (Little Yellow Dress) And Shoes that match the color of her Spy-suit "You're my date, you're ChocolateKiss44?" and Alex replied "Yes".

"wow, I didn't see this coming, So are we heading in" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure, The ice cream's on me" Alex replied.

As soon as they went in Alex ordered Strawberry for her and an Orange sherbet for Beast Boy, after they sat down to have their ice creams they started to chat.

"So what brings you to Jump City, aren't you supposed to be with your friends Sam & Clover" Beast Boy asked.

And Alex replied " They Told me to take a Two-week vacation so I did and I thought I can check out this city for a little"

"But why here" he asked

"It does have a Great beach, plus a mall" she exclaimed

"I guess we can check out the mall after we're done" Beast Boy Replied.

And after they were done, they left outside and hailed a taxi to take them to the mall, once they Arrived Beast Boy played the role of gentleman and helped her out.

"Oooooooh, what an amazing mall you have here" said an excited Alex

"Thanks" Beast Boy softly replied, and Alex waited no time rushing in and beast boy followed her In and After an Hour And a half they left the mall and hailed another taxi to go to the park.

As soon as they arrived in the park they walked and chatted at the same time for a little then they Picked a nice little spot to sit on ground and what better spot than not too close to the lakeside and When they sat down they chatted some more, then to keep it a secret they told each other the Organizations they were in

"So you and the girls are in a top secret organization huh, interesting" said Beast Boy

"I Would say the same thing for your Teen Titans, Is it true you're the leader" Alex Asked

"Actually, Robin's really the brains of this team" Beast Boy honestly replied

"Oh" she softly replied

They stopped chatting for awhile and did some stargazing, and Beast Boy saw a shooting star "Quick Alex make a wish" Beast Boy excitedly exclaimed

And Alex wasted no time thinking of the perfect wish, "I wish this night would never end"

"Same here" Beast Boy replied and then he sat up and said, "I also wish we can find a private Place to make out" "me too" she replied.

So they lifted themselves off the cool grass to find a private location, But Alex suggested "How 'bout we head to my hotel room", "that would be great" he replied.

She hailed one more taxi to take her to the hotel she was staying at for her vacation, "Wow, nice Hotel they got here" Beast Boy softly exclaimed.

"Thanks" Alex replied, then they headed to the elevator which took them to the 7th floor and when They reached the seventh floor made it to the room "here we are, room 705" Alex proclaimed.

Once the door was unlocked Alex and Beast Boy entered the room and shut the door behind them, Then Alex got a bottle of Ginger Ale she saved in a small fancy refrigerator plus two glasses and Began to pour, she handed a glass to Beast Boy

"Thanks" he complemented, "You're welcome" she replied as she & Beast Boy sat down on the edge of the bed and toasted their glasses And Drank up

"What a night this was, wasn't it" Beast Boy asked, "It sure was" Alex replied, "But you know whatCould make it a little more interesting" Alex asked, "What" he asked.

"THIS" Alex replied as she pulled him closer for a kiss, "what was that for" BB Asked

"You said you wanted to find a private place to make out, and this is it" Alex replied with a Wicked smile"

"Oh Yeah" Beast Boy replied, and they didn't waste a second as they kissed some more then theyfell on the bed And when they started making out their tongues began to dance.

Then Beast Boy started to kiss Alex's neck which made her softly moan in ecstasy, then he made His Way under her dress and rubbed her softly.

After 15-20 Minutes they stopped for some air, "That was fun" Beast Boy softly exclaimed,

"indeed, it was" Alex replied.

Alex and Beast Boy got up and went downstairs to the lobby, and when Beast Boy checked his Watch it was 20 minutes after midnight.

"I Wish I could stay a little longer, but I gotta get home" He Said.

"That's okay BB, I Had a wonderful time tonight" Alex softly complemented, "Me Too" Beast Boy Replied.

"Before You go Beast Boy There's something I Need Say, I Love You"

"Awwww Alex, I Love You Too" Beast Boy replied as he & Alex kissed one more time

"You wanna meet again" She Asked, "Sure" Beast Boy replied "same time, next Wednesday night"

"You Bet" Alex replied "but this time it'll be at a different place of my choosing" "Alrighty then" Beast Boy excitedly replied

"Goodnight" Said Alex as she reentered the hotel, "You too" Beast Boy replied and after she was Gone Beast Boy transformed into a hawk again and flew back to the tower.

Once he landed at the tower he opened the rooftop door, and proceeded to his bedroom to get some Much needed sleep.

He woke up around Noon and made his way to Ops, and he was greeted by his curious teammates.

"So how was your date" Cyborg asked with a smirk.

"Wonderful" Beast Boy replied "Turns out it was Alex, She hails from Beverly hills and is on a Two-week vacation"

"So I'm Guessing, a second date will be in order" Robin Asked with the utmost curiosity

"You Bet Dude" BB Replied with a smirk!

**End**

**Whew, My 1****st**** crossover fic it's long but it's worth it being that they're aren't enough ****Crossover Stories featuring Beast Boy Of The Teen Titans And Alex Of Totally Spies**

**Read & Review**


End file.
